Cosas de leyenda
by Nasirid
Summary: Cuando uno está con el Doctor, saca lo mejor de sí mismo. Lo da todo y crece como persona. Y nadie había crecido tanto como Rose Tyler. SPOILERS "Satan's Pit"


**Disclaimer:** _Nada que podáis relacionar con la serie me pertenece, mía es únicamente la trama y las ganas de que un abrazo durase eternamente. _

_Primer reto de la libretita de la quedada de Madrid. Y va para **Rach**, porque es un encanto y porque me ha hecho darme cuenta que puedo escribir más allá de HP. ¡Gracias! :D  
_

* * *

**- Cosas de leyenda -**

El día que conoció a Sara Jane, conoció también lo que eran los celos de verdad. Porque había estado saliendo durante años con Mickey, y ciertamente en alguna ocasión había creído sentirse celosa. Porque Mickey sería muchas cosas, pero su sentido del humor llamaba la atención. Y entonces las chicas se le acercaban y se reían con él y ella entonces le cogía de la mano y se sentía superior. Porque él estaba con ella y con nadie más. Y siempre había pensado que los celos eran eso: sentir que tus ojos van a echar chispas y que en tu estómago se está librando una revolución.

Pero cuando supo quién era Sara Jane Smith en su estómago no se libraba una revolución; se perdía una guerra. Y sus ojos no echaban chispas, iban a estallar pero en lágrimas. Y cada vez que veía fluir aquella naturalidad entre el Doctor y ella, a Rose le daban ganas de correr. Él siempre decía que correr era bueno y quizás aquella hubiera sido una buena ocasión para demostrarlo.

Por alguna extraña razón Rose se había sentido superior con respecto a todas aquellas que conocían a lo largo de sus aventuras. Porque ella era la única que volvía con el Doctor a la TARDIS. Era la única que daba vueltas alrededor de los mandos de la nave, riendo, moviendo palancas y apretando botones de colores estridentes mientras él la seguía. Rose había ido acostumbrándose a que fueran sólo ellos dos. ¿Mickey?. ¿Quién era Mickey Smith cuando ella estaba con el Doctor? Era triste y era cruel, después de los años que ambos habían pasado juntos, pero Rose no podía evitarlo. El Doctor era como aquel regalo de Navidad que deseas con todas tus ganas pero que sabes que no llegará. Era diversión, mundos nuevos, aventura y también peligro. Y ella jamás se había valorado tanto a sí misma como cuando estaba con él.

Era el síndrome del Doctor: sacar lo mejor de uno mismo y verlo. Darse cuenta de lo que se es capaz de hacer. Con él la gente daba todo y más y crecían como personas.

Y nadie había crecido tanto como Rose Tyler.

Por eso se sentía tan unida a él y por eso la idea de dejarlo atrás era inconcebible. Y de hecho ella misma había dicho que se quedaría, aunque estuviera muerto. Porque él haría lo mismo por ella; él esperaría. ¿Cómo iba ella a dejarlo en el fondo de aquel abismo?. ¿Cómo podían pensar siquiera que se montaría en un cohete y volvería a una Tierra que no era la suya?

Pero nadie lo había sabido y por eso la habían montado a la fuerza en aquel cohete. Y mirando por la ventanilla Rose se sintió peor que nunca. No había forma posible de volver al planeta que estaba viendo caer en el abismo negro. Y él estaba allí. Y era como estar cayendo con él en la inmensidad de lo desconocido pero tener el cuerpo atado a la realidad. Como intentar separar toscamente su cuerpo de su mente.

Quiso llorar, quitarse el cinturón y abrir alguna puerta aunque fuera a golpes. Quería saltar y estar con él, aunque significase una muerte segura. Porque eso era lo que la nueva Rose Tyler hacía: sacrificarse con los suyos, seguir luchando hasta el último segundo. Y si había que morir para salvar a los demás, se moría.

Pero no había puertas que valiesen, ni ningún salto podría llevarla con él, así que se encargó de que al menos su desaparición (la palabra muerte pesaba demasiado como para soportar la carga) tuviera una razón de ser. Y lo demás había sido sólo resignación. La cabeza echada hacia atrás, mirando sin ver el planeta que ya se había perdido. Sus manos aguantando como podían a su cuerpo, que se movía por las violentas sacudidas del cohete.

Al final también ella desaparecería.

Había cerrado los ojos, intentando que todo aquello de las imágenes de su vida pasase algo antes. La gente solía decir que ocurría justo cuando estabas a punto de morir, y aunque ella calculaba que aún le quedaba un poco, quería verlas en ese momento. Quería recordar todo, pero rápidamente las imágenes se hicieron muy "poco antiguas". Todo tenía que ver de repente con el Doctor, con sus guiños, sus sonrisas, sus diálogos... los abrazos, las manos juntas y ellos corriendo.

Lo recordaba todo y si así era cómo tenía que morir, una sonrisa triste en los labios y adelante.

Pero aún tenía cosas que descubrir y la leyenda del Doctor y Rose Tyler tenía que seguir. Y él era siempre tan impredecible, tan brillante, que la suerte no podía más que ir en su camino.

Y hasta entonces, ningún abrazo le hizo llorar como aquel. Y poco le importaba que él se echara a reír y le asegurara que "_por supuesto que íbamos a salir de esta. ¡Si tengo que llevarte a ver tantos lugares aún!_" Porque por momentos Rose había creído que era el final, el de verdad. Que no volverían a verse, que todo acabaría y no estarían juntos para darse las manos otra vez.

Por eso se tiró a sus brazos y reía y lloraba al mismo tiempo. Por eso quizás él la abrazaba con fuerza. Porque quizás por un momento, él también había visto el final del camino justo enfrente.

Claro, él jamás lo admitiría. Menos aún delante de ella. Él era un Señor del Tiempo, el único, y no quería decir en voz alta qué había pasado por su cabeza. Porque había visto los más extraños aliens, había recorrido demasiado universo como para admitir que el demonio le había aterrorizado. El mismo demonio que era más mito que historia, el que asustaba a todos los que creían en cualquier religión... Aquel que se suponía era un invento y que venía de antes del universo. Y eso, para las reglas de los Señores del Tiempo, no existía. Antes del universo no había nada.

Pero el maldito demonio lo había dejado mudo del terror, del pánico. Aunque no hubiera dejado de hablar, aunque hubiera dado vueltas de un lado a otro delante de aquella cárcel eterna. Aunque hubiera parecido que con él jamás se acabarían las palabras, el Doctor las había perdido por un momento: cuando sacrificar a Rose había parecido la única solución.

Y sólo duró unos pocos segundos, hasta que sus ideas trabajaron rápidamente para solucionar aquel desastre; porque nunca podría sacrificarla, a ella no. Pero esos segundos fueron los peores de todos los que había vivido. Y él, por suerte o por desgracia, había vivido bastante.

Cuando vio a su querida TARDIS rió aliviado, quedándose sin aire por un momento. Porque era la única que podía salvarle y la única capaz de llegar a tiempo de rescatar a Rose.

En ese momento, la TARDIS se convirtió una vez más en el talismán del Doctor. Tantas veces lo había sacado de apuros y aquella no iba a ser una excepción.

Y allí estaban los tres. Seguros. A salvo de nuevo.

Y no quería soltar a Rose, no quería dejar de dar vueltas abrazado a ella, sintiendo la risa nerviosa de ella soplándole en los oídos. No quería porque tenía la sensación que hacía años que no la veía, que no la tocaba.

- Por una vez... – susurró ella. - ... por una vez. Creí que no volvería a verte.

Él no contestó. Se apretó un poco más contra ella y escondió la cara en su cuello.

Porque él también lo había creído y aquello casi lo mataba de dolor. Y él era un Señor del Tiempo. No podía permitírselo.

"_Puedes pasar conmigo el resto de tu vida si quieres, pero yo no puedo pasar el resto de la mía contigo." _

Era la maldición de los Señores del Tiempo. Rose algún día desaparecería y él no podría seguirla. No podría correr a abrazarla de nuevo, ni volvería a verla sonreír. ¿Cómo lo soportaría entonces?

* * *

_N/A: Segundo intento en el fandom y no sé qué os parecerá, pero yo estoy contenta con el resultado. Era como una prueba que no creí que sería capaz de superar, así que ¡gracias de nuevo Rach! He disfrutado mucho escribiendo esto (y de paso he tenido excusa para ver unos cuantos capítulos,_ _otra vez)_.

_Tomates, críticas, opiniones... detrás del botón de "GO"!_


End file.
